A Promise Kept
by ShewolfAngelus
Summary: Lily, a middle class woman travels first class on the ship of dreams as a birthday present. She meets a man by the name of Thomas Andrews who helps her feel comfortable traveling alone on the Titanic.
1. Southampton and Cherbourg

Chapter 1

Southampton and Cherbourg

April 10, 1912 10:05 a.m.

I was of a middle class family. My parents and I lived in Southampton, New England. My birthday, April 20th, was soon approaching; I was to be 21. As a gift from my parents I received a First Class ticket to New York on the most talked about ship, the RMS Titanic. I had never been on a ship and I was worried about it sinking since that's all the news ever seemed to talk about. My father laughed when I told him this, "God himself couldn't sink that ship!"

When it was time I packed for the long voyage, as I looked around I didn't know what to take. I was so excited yet sad about leaving my parents. Before I left they told me to have a safe journey and to have fun.

The weather was gloomy and foggy, as any morning in the bay would be. The docks were crowded with people who just wanted to get a view of the magnificent ship. When I checked in I was told by my steward that I would be pre-boarding. The ship was something no one could imagine; the smell of fresh paint filled the halls. I was shown to my Stateroom B-1, and as I went down the halls there were smiles on everyone's faces and excitement lingered.

My first class stateroom was exquisite; I really didn't know what to expect when the steward opened the door. I unpacked a little, and waited for the ship to leave port while in my room since the halls were bustling with people trying to find their rooms. As I waited I quickly became bored and my steward suggested I go outside and see the large crowds that were gathered to see us off. I was on the B Deck and made my way to the Boat Deck.

As I walked past the A Deck I crossed paths with Mr. Thomas Andrews, the ship builder. His cabin was on the A Deck, A-36 I believe. He seemed rather excited about the maiden voyage and even stopped to introduce himself to me "I'm Lily Francis, of First Class." I smiled.

"I shall be seeing you soon," he said before leaving in a hurry to attend to something.

I wondered what the man meant when he said he would be seeing me soon.

Even though my room was in first class I was virtually a nobody compared to the big names the press mentioned would be sailing on the ship. Just the thought of running into the Astors and even Mr. Andrews again made me nervous but excited.

I made it up to the Boat Deck despite the large crowds standing in way; there was hardly any empty railing to grasp to wave to the tiny people below. People waved their good-byes to family and friends. Even though I had no one to wave to I did so in pure excitement. As the ship started to leave more passengers made their way to the top deck. The ship moved so gracefully that no one could really feel the movement. It seemed like the land was moving rather than the ship.

Suddenly there was some commotion corning from the starboard side of the ship.

"The New York! We're going to crash!" a third class passenger yelled at the top of his lungs.

I saw how close the Titanic came to the other ship, but we didn't touch. People then started to go back inside to unpack, but I decided to sit on a bench and watch the port disappear in the distance.

The Titanic was now on the open sea toward Cherbourg. I left the deck to unpack things; however, a woman insisted on unpacking for me. I thanked the stewardess for her kindness but I didn't the mind the chore. My stateroom still amazed me as I spent more time looking around; everything was new and unused.

The fall of the anchor at 6:30 p.m. startled me a bit. I went to the First Class Lounge on the A deck when I finished unpacking. People were arriving on the ship from Cherbourg and there was a familiar sound of confusion as they tried to find their rooms. The lounge itself was quite crowded so I went to the Reading and Writing Room. It seemed abandoned by other passengers which was no worry to me since I had with me the biography of Mark Twain.

I had been reading for quite some time when Mrs. Astor sat in the chair next to mine. She began to talk about Twain and I found her to be very kindhearted despite my nervousness. Although we seemed to have something in common, as she was one of the few first class passengers that was younger than me. I told her of my journey so far and she told me that she had just boarded the ship, and was waiting for her husband.

I was reading the back cover of my book when she asked me to meet someone. I looked up to a familiar face.

"I told you we would meet again, Lily," Thomas Andrews laughed.

I couldn't believe that he had remembered my name. He was after all the builder of this magnificent ship and must have had a lot more on his mind than remembering the name of an acquaintance.

"It is remarkable Mr. Andrews." After those words the ship shook a little as the anchor was being lifted.

"There is to be a dinner tonight, the Captains dinner, it would be great if you could come."

I was initially shocked and blushed at the honor, "yes of course, nine o'clock then."

Mrs. Astor left with Thomas to ask some questions about the ship. I looked at my watch and saw that there was only an hour left until the dinner.

April 10, 1912. 8:35 p.m.

I walked back to my stateroom to dress for the occasion. Deciding what to wear was awfully hard, and I finally decided on a dark red dress that had black lace. Since I was a bit nervous I went back outside to take a walk. The air was quite chilly, though it was calming to watch the waves form from the ship's speed.

The grand staircase was the most beautiful I had ever seen. Going down I saw the others dressed in their best for dinner. The music from the orchestra could be heard through-out the deck, but the chattering of passengers drowned it out at times.

Looking across the hall I saw Captain Smith and First Officer Murdoch. Mr. Andrews had seen me descend the staircase and surprised me with a white rose. He said that he would be my escort for the evening, making me giggle in nervousness. I thought it was rather nice of him since I didn't know anyone else on the ship and I felt displaced among the wealthy first class people.

Dinner was at the First Class Dining Room. At our table sat Captain Smith, First Officer William Murdoch, Second Officer Charles Lightoller, and Chief Officer Henry Wilde. I had never seen anything so elegant in my life. Mr. Andrews had no trouble telling me all about the improved components of the ship he built which would soon be standard in all new ships.

"I can't believe you built such a magnificent ship; I think people will always remember this ship for her beauty," I spoke softly at the table.

The others at the table raised their wineglasses as Captain Smith stood up to propose a toast. "I would like to propose a toast, first to her builder Mr. Thomas Andrews; with him none of this would have been possible. I would like to thank the rest of the crew for being here and making sure this voyage is merry. To a grand voyage!"

I took a drink as did the others, but Captain Smith didn't. The food was incredible and the conversation seemed centered around past ships the officers had worked aboard. They spoke of ships like the Oceanic, and the Olympic.

It was getting late and Mr. Andrews escorted me to my stateroom, B-1. "Tomorrow, I shall give you a tour?"

It was really nice of him since at the dinner table he spoke of all the work he needed to do, "that would be great, tomorrow afternoon will be great."

I walked into my stateroom and told Mr. Andrews good night.

"Good-night Miss Lily," he said.

My cabin was so cozy and warm as my bed had already been turned down for me. Soon after there was a knock at the door; it was my steward, "Is there anything I can bring you Miss Lily?"

I looked at her in thought then remembered my throat was a bit dry, "Some tea would be grand!"

She left in haste and moments later my stewardess came back with hot tea, "Thank you very much," I said to her. The tea was great, and was just what I needed to calm myself from all that was happening. In pure exhaustion I went to bed. The next day I planned to get a tour of the ship and send a message to my parents about my voyage so far and the great treatment I was receiving.


	2. Queenstown

Chapter 2

Queenstown

I was woken up by my stewardess in the morning. She told me that we would be stopping in Queenstown soon. It was during that time Mr. Andrews and I walked the ship. He first showed me The Bridge, which was the Captain's area. There I talked with Captain Smith himself! He seemed like a different man away from the dinner table I had seen him the night before. He was a kind man too and had hopes of retiring when we arrived in New York. I also got to chat with First Officer Murdoch again; he was a friend of the Captain's and talked greatly about his plans when in New York.

Walking on the boat deck I noticed the lifeboats, "How many life boats are there?" I asked.

"There are twenty Miss Lily."

Looking into one of them I noticed they weren't that big and I was shocked because it seemed there were not that many on the ship, "That's not enough for passengers let alone crew."

Mr. Andrews stopped walking and turned to me, "Trust me these boats will never be used, not with the compartments I've built."

I was still a little worried but I put it behind me because I knew I could trust him to know what he was talking about.

Mr. Andrews told me that he was meeting another passenger for tea, and wanted me to join. I told him I was planning to write a letter to my parents and would see him again sometime later.

I went to the Writing and Reading Room once again. I told my parents that I had become a good friend of Mr. Thomas Andrews, the shipbuilder, and also that I met the Captain of the ship twice. I tried to describe how spacious decks and stateroom were. There was so much more I wanted to say but ended with a thank you note.

I then went to the Marconi Room; it was a rather small room. There were many people there that wanted to send messages to family and friends. I gave my message to Phillips and told him it wasn't important, since he seemed rather stressed at the time.

While the ship was in Queenstown it had picked up a hundred or more passengers. I think everyone was happy that day because they knew that the next stop would be New York.

I had seen pictures of New York like the Statue of Liberty and some of the tall buildings. I admit that I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there. I had no family or friends in New York. I didn't really want think about it, but I had plenty of time to consider this while at sea.

Some passengers left the ship while docked in Queenstown. After writing my letter to my parents I went to the Café Parisian on the B Deck for lunch, and there I saw Captain Smith and First Officer Murdoch. They asked me to sit with them saying, "A lady should never eat alone." So I agreed and I ate listening to their conversation. They talked about arriving in New York one day early, saying it would surprise the press and the passengers. Mr. Murdoch said that that the Marconi Room had been getting a lot of reports of ice burgs from other liners ahead. Captain Smith said that the warnings were blocking the messages that needed to be sent by passengers. I left the table saying I needed some air, but really it was because I felt a bit uncomfortable hearing such information.

When I was outside the sea was a bit rough as I watched us leave port for the last time. I could see the watchman from the starboard side and hear Second Officer Charles Lightoller's boots hit the wood on the Portside. I sat on one of the deck chairs and rested. I thought about how lucky I was to be there and of all the people back home that I already missed dearly. Also I pondered as to whether they got my messages by now or not.

The passengers were talking about the Turkish baths on the F Deck so I decided to go. I didn't know much about them, but I decided to try something new. There I met Mrs. Bessie Allison, a First Class passenger too. Her husband was watching her two- year-old child.

"My husband told me to take a break, it's funny, I have never seen him so happy," she explained to me. She also told me that other passengers were talking about Andrews and me.

I laughed, "He has been so kind to me, which is great since before I knew not a soul on this ship. As for gossip, Mr. Andrews is a lovely married man, me thinks his wife wouldn't be fond of such claims. And I know quite well that he is just being a gentleman."

Afterwards Mrs. Bessie Allison and I went to the Cafe Parisian for tea. Outside I could see it was growing dark as the day was ending.

"Well I must retire Miss Lily." Mrs. Allison said.

I told her I would see her soon before she left I stayed for few more minutes to finish my tea. When I did finished I took a walk around the Boat Deck, this was a really peaceful place.


	3. Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

Chapter 3

Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

April 14, 1912 11: 07 a.m.

I woke-up late and had breakfast brought to my stateroom. I wasn't sick at all, just really tired. I slept a little bit longer, and then dressed to go to the stores that were located in the lower decks of the Titanic. They all had interesting things like models of the ship and stationary.

That day they were holding a photography session on the First Class Grand Staircase. I got dressed-up with the help of a made. Afterwards the man said the pictures would be delivered to my cabin on the last day at sea. These pictures I planned to send to my parents and friends once I arrived in New York.

The ship was making great speed as nightfall came. I decided to go to my room before midnight and write a letter to my friend at home. I was putting the date on the paper and then suddenly I felt a jolt followed by shaking. It wasn't a big jolt but enough to mess-up the date on my paper. I didn't know whether or not to see if it was serious, because this was my first time on a ship.

I finally decided I would visit Mr. Andrews to see if he felt anything. I knocked but there was no answer. Luckily a steward came by and informed me that he had left his cabin thirty minutes ago in haste.

I thanked him and knew that something had to be wrong now. I decided to find one of the officers to see if they knew what was going on.

I went back to my room and grabbed a coat before heading to the Boat Deck and towards the front of the ship portside. That's where I saw him and once he noticed me he quickly came over. "Did you feel the jolt?" I asked.

He looked at me sadly and was about to answer when Captain Smith came to us.

"We just hit a burg; we need to go down and see the damage," he announced.

I followed them as they walked with great pace. They stopped at the Mr. Andrews cabin to retrieve the ships blueprints. We then walked down to the Engine Room on the E Deck passing the saloon. At the Engine Room they surveyed the damage and spoke about things I really couldn't follow. Then we walked to the Mail Room which was between the Orlop Deck and the G Deck.

At the Mail Room some men were carrying bags of mail to the upper decks. As I moved closer I could see why: the room was slowly filling with water. My shock soon turned into fear at the sight because I realized this was ocean water, not a forgotten bath tub or sink.

"Two have gone already, Captain," Mr. Andrews spoke softly.

He meant that two of the water tight compartments were gone, they were filled with water. Captain Smith then went back to the bridge silently.

Mr. Andrews and I went up a few decks and stopped at the Cafe Parisian of the B Deck. He took out the blue prints and laid them out on a dining table.

"Okay, water is here, and here," he pointed. He was deep in thought for a while before he turned to me and said, "I am so sorry Miss. Lily. I don't want to be afraid, but I need you to put on your life belt and get on a boat."

My eyes were wide in shock and I think I even started to cry. "No, no. A boat? Why would I get on one of those tiny boats? Wouldn't it be safer to stay on the Titanic? The ship can't sink," I assured him.

"Just do as I say, that is all I ask," I could see that his face was pale.

Mr. Andrews grabbed the blue prints and left to The Bridge. I really didn't know what to do at that point because I was scared. I decided to follow closely behind him to see if this was really happening. When I saw him standing in front of the Captain I heard him say: "Titanic will founder," he paused "Half an hour….an hour."

Captain Smith made an order to the Marconi Room to send a CQD (Come quick danger) and that we are going down by the nose. He also wanted them to use the new S.O.S. (save our ship) code. He reminded them that The Carpathia said they were coming at full speed; however, Smith said they wouldn't make it in time.

I went down the hall to my stateroom once reality had set in. My cabin was on Portside by the back of the ship. I took my ticket and put it in the pocket of my heavy coat. At this point I was shaking in fear as I tried to put on my life belt. I didn't want to go to the boats, not yet. I left my stateroom and went to The First Class Lounge a deck above.

As I walked there I heard a steward, Mrs. Annie Robinson being told by Mr. Andrews: "Put your life belt on and walk about and let other passenger see you."

She looked at him oddly, "It looks rather mean."

"No, put it on. If you value your life put your belt on." He left and told others to do the same. The orchestra was also carrying their instruments and some chairs up to the Boat Deck.

April 15, 1912 12:40 a.m.

I went up to the Boat Deck and watched how some people were dealing with the situation. First Officer Murdoch was given order to start filling the lifeboats. This got me thinking about when Mr. Andrews took me on that tour of the ship I remember there not being enough boats.

"Women and children only!" Mr. Murdoch yelled.

The first boat was already being lowered away. In the next boat I could hear Mrs. Allison being told to go in the boat, but she stepped off repeating, "I will not leave my husband!"

Some women didn't want to leave their husbands, and children screamed as they were separated from their fathers. Some men were hostile trying to climb aboard and some managed to get on boats.

Officer Murdoch was feeling pressured by some passengers as they were rushing to the boats. He tried his best to keep things in order and the calming music could be heard throughout the deck.

Confused by all the chaos I went back inside. People were pushing and shouting to get outside. I knew they had good reason to; there simply wouldn't be enough boats. Someone was running through the halls yelling, "Water!" The water was coming and no one could stop it. There was water on all decks because the ship was sinking by her bow.

In the Smoking Room I saw Mr. Andrews; he was setting the time on a wall clock. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear me enter.

"Mr. Andrews where is your life belt?" I asked and started to take off my own.

"What are you doing here Lily? You should be on a boat by now. You know there are only a few boats left now! Please…keep your belt on, I've got one on the table over there."

I sighed, "I am unable to stay, yet unwilling to leave!" I cried. "This is the ship of dreams if I am not mistaken. I'm just too scared to go back out there."

Mr. Andrews looked down, "These dreams are shattered, and a beautiful girl like you with your whole life ahead of you doesn't belong to such a fate. Don't worry about me, I will be waiting here for you, I promise."

I cried and hugged him good-bye. It was impossible to let him go because I knew I'd never see him again. I felt rotten inside for leaving him, but I knew that he would have wanted me to choose life over death.

I closed my eyes and finally let go him…then I ran out of there before I could change my mind.

Looking around back on deck I saw none of the 20 boats. I stopped a man, "Are there any boats left?"

He looked me in the eyes, "No Miss, they're all gone," he replied sadly.

Tears were still in my eyes and there was nothing I could do. I was surprised to hear the band still playing as the deck was now level with the sea. I found that I had to jump and swim away from the ship and hope that one of the boats would pull me aboard.

The water was ice cold against my warm skin underneath my coat. I had never dreamed the water would be this cold. My life belt held me up in the water as I treaded in an effort to distance myself from the sinking ship. My coat was making it difficult as it weighed me down, but I couldn't risk taking off my life belt to remove the coat.

There were many people splashing about in the water, but yet you could only see those who had life belts on because it was so dark. Cries and screams could be heard along with the sound of twisting metal as the ocean swallowed the great ship. The lights in the ship went out as she snapped in half.

I then swam as far as I could in the chilling water. I started to get tired and I decided to take a rest by letting myself float for a while. I watched in silence as the last part of the ship sank into the water, I then closed my eyes in exhaustion.

Then I jolted awake as my head hit something hard. My frost covered head slowly turned and looked up to see I had hit a lifeboat. My eyes partly closed from the ice but I knew it was a boat. Speaking was hard because all I could do was whisper. It took all my energy and willpower to say "help" as loud as I could.

Finally someone in the boat turned around and looked at me; it was a face I could never forget. The pregnant Mrs. Madeleine Astor also recognized me and almost tipped the boat to try and reach me. "Lily!" she yelled, and then she got a couple men that were in the boat to pull me aboard.

I was now in boat 4 and I sat with the others huddled together. The cold air made me shake even more and almost wish to be placed back in the water. The seat held a deadly silence as we waited for help. I could only think about how lucky I was to be in a boat, but I knew I wasn't out of danger yet.

The lights from the Carpathia could be seen in the distance. We now knew we had a chance of surviving.


	4. An Ocean of Memories

Chapter 4

An Ocean of Memories

The Carpathia picked up our life boat as the sun finally started to rise from the never ending ocean. We were told to go to a table and tell them our information. I went there first, "My name is Lily Francis, First Class, age 20, stateroom B-1, Boat 4." I was then taken to hospital wing of the ship where I was told that I was becoming ill. They said I had early signs of Pneumonia and so they gave me hot tea and some dry clothes. When I took off my life belt I felt like I had left something behind, it was a strange feeling that I have never had before.

I walked around the ship looking for familiar faces among the crowds that covered the deck, but I found none. I searched for some of my friends because I needed someone to talk to. Even when I searched around the first class passenger area they appeared strangers to me…and could have easily been confused with second class.

That night I slept among hundreds in the Carpathia dining room; I was so tired that I had no trouble falling asleep.

April 18, 1912

I was a comforting yet depressing sight to see the Statue of Liberty when we arrived. The statue itself seemed so small, but that might have been because it was surrounded by so many people.

When in port we were told that the Titanic survivors would be getting off first. There were big crowds of people being held back by gates. People were crying, holding up pictures of their loved ones, and calling out their names in hopes they were among the survivors. After a couple hours in a shelter we were allowed to leave.

Honestly I didn't know where to go and I had no one to stay with. On top of that my belongings and money were resting at the bottom of the Atlantic. As a result I felt naked and exposed, robbed the sea of my personal possessions, friends, and hope.

Mrs. Astor saw me walking and offered to help me, for which I will always be thankful for. My birthday was still a little merry as I celebrated it with some other survivors that Mrs. Astor knew. I stayed with her and helped her as she mourned her husband's death and she provided care for my pneumonia.

Then the day came that I was to leave for Southampton, again I would be boarding a ship to cross the Atlantic. My parents were very happy to see me and I was even happier to see them. It would take many nights to recount my voyage there and overcome the anxiety I felt coming home.

I visited the Titanic memorials and often visited the graves of the crew and passengers, like Mrs. Allison. She kept her promise of not leaving her husband on the ship and perished as a result. At times I felt left behind and I frequently had dreams about that maiden voyage. In most of them I was trying to stop the boat from sinking and every time I would fail. I tried not to read the lies in the paper about the trials. I was most thankful that I wasn't called to be witness since I didn't want to hear the truth of it all.

I never did marry nor have children as I approached my final age of thirty-nine. I guess because I could never find the right man who suited me. I also had larger challenges to face as I was in a constant battle with pneumonia, which I was never able to overcome.

In my last dream journal entry I wrote: I was running through the empty halls; I had no control over my feet and couldn't stop. I looked around frantically wondering where I was going. As I reach the end of the hall I could see smoke coming out a room, there was laughter echoing out. With utmost caution I slowly open the door and in an instant I recognized the room to be the First Class Smoking Room. I was greeted by a man, it was that of Mr. Thomas Andrews, "Lily, I promised you that I would be here waiting for you, that promise I kept."

Completed: August 24, 2005


End file.
